My Valentine
by GhostHelwig
Summary: Ed and Eddy give Edd a very special Valentine's Day gift. Very slash. You were warned.


Disclaimer- I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy, 'cause if I did it would be kind of a different show.  And I make no profit from this, 'cause that would be wrong.

Rated PG-13 for some slashy fun.  Really not dirty, but kinda odd, so I rated it high to keep the kiddies and the squeamish away.

A friend of mine requested a fluffy Edd/Eddy romance, but I told her it would be twisted 'cause fluff isn't my forte and, lo and behold, it's kinda twisted in a sorta sweet way.  At least, I think so.  However, my dear friend, I hope you enjoy.

Now, on to the story.  Peace, all.

My Valentine

     No one knew it, but Double D absolutely hated holidays.  Christmas was the worst, because his friends were with their families while he was all alone at home, but no holiday really pleased him.  He was too high-strung to truly enjoy Halloween, at Easter Ed somehow always managed to come over and leave colored eggs everywhere (and he only found them once they started to stink), and Thanksgiving always left a bitter taste in his mouth.  Though he usually spent that day at Eddy's house, still the bitterness stayed – what did he have to be thankful for besides his two best friends?

      But Valentine's Day – it appealed to the romantic in him.  He'd never enjoyed it in the way he understood you were supposed to, he'd never had a valentine, but it was the closest he ever came to liking a holiday, and he cherished it.

     And this day he knew he could spend with his friends.  They never had plans or prior engagements.  Not on Valentine's Day.

     So with a conflicted heart he made his way to Eddy's house after school, circling around the back to reach Eddy's room.  He knocked politely, then twisted the knob-

     And found, to his utter surprise, that the door was locked.

     The situation was worse at Ed's house.  After narrowly avoiding Sarah, whose behavior towards him around this holiday always seemed slightly less than sane, he went downstairs to Ed's basement bedroom only to find it completely empty.  When he braved Sarah's presence to inquire as to the whereabouts of her brother, she simply made big eyes at him and finally told him that Ed had left as soon as he returned home from school to visit Eddy.

     Confused now, Double D returned to Eddy's room and stared at the drawn blinds.  He couldn't tell if there was a light on inside or not, and though curiosity burned in him he refused to lean his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything.  That would be utterly rude.

     But why, he wondered as he wandered dejectedly back to his own silent and empty home, if Eddy and Ed were there, would they leave him out in the cold?

     Nighttime.  Still no sign of Ed or Eddy.  Double D was worried but also depressed.  Valentine's Day was a day they always spent together, ever since he could remember.  Why spend it elsewhere, when they had no one else?  After all, it was a day of love, and who would you spend such a day with but the people you loved above all others?

     But maybe something had happened, his rational mind tried in vain to tell him.  Maybe they wanted to be with him, but they just couldn't be.  For some reason.

     _Or maybe,_ he thought bitterly, _there's only so much of your incessant prattling about things no one wants to know that they could take before they had to drop you._

     The thought gave him the shivers.

     Just when he was about to give up on waiting completely and begin reorganizing his sock drawer for the third time that week, the doorbell rang.  His heart leapt, but he quickly reined it in.  It might not even be them.

     But it was – one of them, at least.

     Ed stood at his door, dressed in, of all things, a suit and tie.  For a minute, all Double D could do was stare.  Ed actually looked... cute.  His hair was slicked back neatly, and his goofy grin was gone, replaced by an almost normal smile.

     Until he saw Double D, and his smile lit up, stretching from ear to ear.

     "Double D!" he sang out, as if surprised to find Double D answering his own door.  "You're here!"

     Automatically, Double D replied, "Yes, well, this is my house, Ed."

     "But you are not dressed!"  Ed sounded and looked so distressed that Double D glanced down at his clothes to make sure he was still wearing them.  Before he could respond in any other way Ed had thrust a hitherto unnoticed bundle into his arms.  "Eddy said you would not be, and to give you these.  He said to wait here until you are ready."  Ed grinned.  "I am a good waiter!"

     "Um... yes, you are, Ed."  Why correct him?  "But... what is all this?  What's going on?"

     Ed shook his head and said solemnly, "it's a surprise, Double D."  Then he smiled again, and the fact that he had managed to stay on topic so well for so long impressed Double D so much that he let his questions go.  Let Ed keep this secret, it obviously made him happy.

     And his visit made Double D more than happy, whatever the end result might be.  His friends hadn't only _not_ abandoned him to his own company, they'd been planning something special, something apparently _for_ him, all along.

     It would've mortified him later if he'd noticed (which he didn't), but he practically floated up the stairs to his bathroom to change.

     Ed held the door open for him when leaving his house, and made a rather sweet show of escorting him to Eddy's, Double D's hand on his arm and Ed grinning like he was walking beside royalty.  It felt a little funny to Double D, him and Ed making their way to Eddy's while dressed in suits and holding each other, it felt vaguely like something he would get in trouble for later, but he didn't really care.  It felt nice, walking close to Ed, being protected and watched over and cared for.  He'd gladly accept punishment if he just got to keep that feeling...

     They reached Eddy's door, but Eddy must've been watching for them (he had been, fits of nerves and all), because he swung the door open before Double D could knock.  He, too, was dressed in a suit, and his room-

     "My God, Eddy," Double D whispered.  "What did you do?"

     The room was practically unrecognizable.  Instead of a lava lamp and a mirror ball, three dimly lit lamps were spaced around the room, their shades covered in filmy dark gauze.  Instead of odd seventies music, his record player was playing a soft, romantic tune.  And everything but the floor was covered in black sheets, the ones on the walls and ceilings glittering with a strange light.  Squinting, Double D realized that the sheets had been splattered with glitter, which threw back the soft light and turned Eddy's room into-

     "Heaven, Double D!" Ed crowed happily.  "We made Heaven!"

     It was then that Double D noticed that Eddy was staring at him intently, the look in his eyes strange and unfathomable.  In a voice not his own, Eddy asked him, "do you like it?"

     Also in a voice far too dark and meaningful to be his Double D replied simply, "yes."

     Eddy smiled.

     Upon entering the room Eddy very gently pulled Double D aside and stuck a corsage into the lapel of his suit.  He blushed as he did so, and his fingers trembled, but afterwards he was able to smile almost smugly at a blushing, beaming Double D.

     The song changed to a different, equally slow and romantic song, but Double D didn't notice; he was staring around him with awed, incredulous eyes.  All this beauty, all for-

     Well, actually, that was a very good question.  Why?

     He turned with the word poised on his tongue, but Eddy placed a finger to his lips, and Double D stayed obediently silent.  Sharing a look with the oddly silent Ed over Double D's shoulder, Eddy nodded to himself, then leaned in unnecessarily close to whisper, "Ed and I want to know if you'd dance with us."

     Surprise colored Double D's voice, made it come out far more shrill than he'd intended.  "'Us?'" he asked doubtfully.  "All at once?  Is such a thing even possible?"

     "'Course it is, Sockhead."  Ah yes, there was the Eddy he knew and loved so very well.  "And if you'd like, me and Ed'll show ya how."

     "'Ed and I,'" Double D automatically corrected, but Eddy was already leading him onto the makeshift dance floor.

     Once there, however, Eddy's confidence seemed to shrink a little, and he shot a hopelessly lost look at Double D.  Double D found himself drawing forward, being the brave one, pulling Eddy to him and wrapping his arms around him.  For a moment, with his face buried in Eddy's shoulder, all it was was a hug.  Then, voice muffled in Eddy's clothes (_insufferable things, clothes_, he found himself thinking for no reason he could rightly name), he called gently, "come here and join us, Ed." 

     Almost immediately he felt bigger, stronger arms wrap around him from behind, knew they enclosed Eddy as well, and that same warm, rare feeling of utter and complete safety flooded him.  Oh, this was divine, this was truly Heaven.  Both his dearest friends, one finally seeming connected to the real world, the other finally seeming connected to his gentler side, both holding him closely but delicately, like he was fragile, he was precious, he was air...

     A tender kiss fell on his nose, and it was so smooth and silky and sweet that he barely noticed it.  But then it was repeated on his cheeks, both of them, and then on his eyelids when he hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes...

     He opened them now, and Eddy was staring at him again, his face barely inches away.  And Ed still held them, though the little dancing they'd actually been doing had stopped when the kisses had begun.

     "Eddy," he whispered, startled once more by the sound of his own voice.  He sounded breathless – was he?  Oh my, it seemed he was...

     "Be our valentine?" Eddy whispered back.  His tone was so needy, so open and vulnerable... Double D found himself nodding, wanting.

     Lips brushed the back of his neck, and Eddy smiled at him.

     Knowledge lit up inside Double D as more light, tender kisses rained on his neck.  This was his bliss, his reward for being so insufferably good.  This was his Heaven.

     Double D leaned back against Ed as Eddy drew closer.  The warmth surrounding him scorched his skin in the most pleasant of ways, and he found himself blushing from the blissful heat as well as the unexpected pleasure.  Who knew Heaven could be found so close to home?

     Double D closed his eyes and tilted his face up for a kiss.  He didn't know whose soft, warm lips met his, but it didn't matter.       


End file.
